Dear Rabbit
by Sir Dolan Death-with-Benefits
Summary: AU! Yandere!Dusknoir Grovyle tries to escape his boyfriend's obsessive behaviour, only to be cornered and trapped like prey. Despite his attempts at trying to persuade Dusknoir, a life is still taken.


**Summary: **Grovyle tries to escape his boyfriend's obsessive behaviour, only to be cornered and trapped like prey. Despite his attempts at trying to persuade Dusknoir, a life is still taken.

**Warning: **AU!(Past-ish)Slash - Grovyle/Dusknoir (PMD: Explorers of the Sky), Humanised, Yandere!Dusknoir, Death, Blood, Hints of violence and torture. **Don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: **Grovyle and Dusknoir do not belong to me.

**Author's Note: **I was inspired to write a story when I heard the song "I Know I'm a Wolf" by Young Heretics. I thought, 'It'd be intriguing to write Grovyle and Dusknoir like prey and predator.' I had rewritten this twice until I thought of a Yandere Dusknoir. OoC, but it would be interesting. So here it is!

Any grammar/spelling mistakes are most likely due to me missing them. xD

* * *

The streets of Treasure Town were quiet and covered in a blanket of undisturbed snow. There didn't appear to be anybody around until a green-haired teen ran as fast as he could through the town. His hurried footsteps making a crunching noise every time his feet pelted down. His breaths were coming out in sharp, pant-like gasps as he desperately tried to refill his lungs with oxygen. The muscles in his legs were screaming in agony for rest, but he couldn't stop. Not yet. Not when he was being chased. He could practically feel a presence stalking him from behind.

Right then Grovyle felt very much like a prey animal, and it was driving him crazy with fear.

He gasped as he slipped on some ice and landed roughly on the ground with a yelp. He shivered as the snow bit his cheek and sunk into his clothes. He glanced back and felt a twinge of hysteria when he saw his predator lurking behind him. The greenette immediately stumbled to his feet and took off running again, but slower this time. His body was tired and numb from running in the cold. He couldn't call for help because no one lived in the area he was being chased in. It was almost as if the person chasing him knew where to chase him to.

The lithe youth took a left into an alley only to skid to a stop. It was a dead end.

_Well done, Grovyle. Get yourself into one of those terrifying cliché moments why don't you._ He berated himself before turning around to leave the alley. He froze in terror as he saw a shadow slowly getting longer as the owner of it stepped closer to the entrance of the alleyway. Grovyle began backed away until his back was pressed up against the wall of the alley, reinforcing what he realised. He began to tremble as the footsteps closer. He had nowhere to go. This was it.

He was trapped.

His heart pounded against his ribcage as a figure appeared at the entrance. He pressed himself against the wall as much as possible, wishing he could just blend in with it or disappear in it all together. His eyes never left the russet red ones that were glinting with glee. Snow lightly dusted his raven black hair and a sickening sweet smile was carved onto the lips of his pale face.

"Found you." Dusknoir simply stated and his smile grew into a grin.

Grovyle had never felt more terrified.

He _knew_ that grin. It was the grin the ebony-haired male used after he had made his point to the teen that he belonged to him and no one else. Two months into their relationship, Grovyle noticed how jealous Dusknoir always was of the younger male's friends. Like any normal boyfriend, he tried to address this, and that's when it all went wrong.

"Grovyle, it's cold out here." The older male spoke and glanced at his trembling shoulders. "See? You're shivering. Let's get you home."

Grovyle's eyes widened in horror and a blur of images of their home came assaulted his mind. Memories of being chained to a bed, not being able to see his friends, punished for trying to escape. Something in him snapped and he screamed at the top of his lungs "_NO_!"

Both males froze at the sudden loud sound. They stood silent for a few minutes as the snow fell before Dusknoir spoke again.

"Grovyle, I don't understand."

Said teen shook his head and clamped his eyes shut. "I can't do this anymore, Dusknoir… I tried to stand by you. I tried to make you happy. I tried to assure you that I only loved you and no one else. But you don't trust me!"

"Of course I trust you."

"You tied me to a _bed_, Dusknoir. _A bed!_ Who does that kind of thing to a person? And you did that because you were afraid my friends were going to take me away!" Grovyle glared at the older male. "That's _not_ trust! That's not even sanity… There's no point in continuing if there's no trust!"

Dusknoir narrowed his eyes. "I did that because I love you. Your friends _were_ trying to take you away. I heard them whispering to you, warning you about me. I had every right to stop them from seeing you."

"If you spoke to me about it like a _normal boyfriend_ we could have sorted this whole thing out! You didn't have to restrain me like some animal!"

"'Like a normal boyfriend'?" the blacknette asked darkly.

Fear shot Grovyle like a bullet and it made his gut twist horribly. He knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as it left his mouth.

"Th-that's right…" he stuttered and he cursed himself for sounding so weak. "Look at this." He pulled his sleeve down to reveal a bandage on his right arm from his wrist to elbow. "_You_ did this to me when you thought I snuck out to see my friends."

"That's because you did." Dusknoir growled.

"Does it matter?!" Grovyle snapped, now losing the patience to care about being in a life or death situation. Right now he only wanted to make Dusknoir understand. "A 'normal boyfriend' wouldn't do this. He wouldn't hurt the one he loves."

The ebony-haired male laughed before grinning dangerously. It was like they had changed into the roles of a rabbit and a wolf with Grovyle being the rabbit and Dusknoir being the wolf. He even looked ready to kill the teen.

"I did that _because_ I love you. Don't you understand?" he took a step into alleyway causing Grovyle's eyes to widen. "It was to keep you bound to me."

"That's not love…" he hissed darkly.

Rage exploded in Dusknoir's eyes. "What did you-?"

His question was cut off by the sound of police sirens heading towards them. The older male sneered and glared at Grovyle. "You're friends have a habit of getting involved with business that isn't theirs."

He didn't care. The teen felt a flicker of hope burn in his chest. Snow hadn't been falling that much. That meant their footprints were still visible.

"They're still trying to take you away…" Dusknoir muttered, making Grovyle look back at him. He was looking down slightly so his fringe covered his eyes.

"Dusknoir, this has to stop." He said softly. "I _loved_ you. I didn't fake them. I wanted to stand beside you, but you've made it impossible."

"I see."

"It's strange… Despite all that's happened I still trust you." The older male looked up in surprise. "I don't know why, but I still like you." Grovyle smiled gently, almost uncertainly, at him as the sirens grew closer. "After all of this is sorted out, I'd still like to be your friend."

The hope that was shining in his eyes was extinguished and replaced with dark betrayal. "Friend…?"

Grovyle nodded. "That's right. You changed my life. I wouldn't want to truly lose you after this."

"You no longer love me?"

"Not in that way. I tried to keep it alive…"

The lithe youth froze in horror as Dusknoir pulled out a kitchen knife from his back pocket. Fear and hysteria hit Grovyle right in the stomach as he stepped closer with the blade glinting in his hand.

"If I let you go that means you would fall in love with someone else." He stated darkly, staring Grovyle right in the eye. "You'd forget about me, you'd no longer be mine. I won't allow it."

"Dusknoir, please, listen to me."

"No." He took another step closer despite the fact that the police cars could be heard speeding towards them. "You only belong to me."

"So, what…?" Grovyle asked quietly. "You're going to kill me?"

"I can't risk you belonging to anyone else."

"Listen to yourself, Dusknoir!" Car doors could be heard slamming shut and shouts behind the ebony-haired male were drawing closer. "It's over! Just stop this!"

"Drop the weapon!" an officer shouted from behind. Grovyle could see the glint of a gun aimed at Dusknoir.

He gave the teen an oddly wistful smile. "I love you."

His eyes widened. Everything happened so fast. Dusknoir threw the knife just as the officer pulled the trigger. Blood splattered against the snow and the red seeped in, like red wine staining a white dress. Blood spurted against one side of the wall as the officer fell to the ground with a blade piercing his neck.

Grovyle gasped in horror as a pool of crimson seeped around the body. Dusknoir turned around with a smug smile despite the light flesh wound on his left cheek from the bullet.

"I told you I'd protect you."

"Y-you just killed him…"

He took a step closer to the lithe youth, but his eyes weren't on the older male. They were firmly focused on the dead body.

"You're safe with me."

"D-Dusknoir… He's _dead_…"

He cupped the other's cheek causing him to flinch and look up at the blacknette. Dusknoir claimed his lips in one motion as another officer shouted to them somewhere outside the alleyway. He pulled back and grinned before turning away and picking up the dead officer's gun.

"You're mine, little rabbit."

* * *

And there we have it! I may write a sequel to this, not sure yet.

Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any reviews and I'll read 'em. c:

Until next time, cheerio!

Dolan


End file.
